ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nadakhan
Nadakhan is a Djinn and the captain of the Sky Pirates of Misfortune's Keep. Many years ago, Nadakhan traveled across Ninjago, recruiting many different individuals to join his crew. For a time, they ruled the seas of Ninjago until they were faced with a rival, Captain Soto, who imprisoned Nadakhan inside the Teapot of Tyrahn while his crew was marooned across the Sixteen Realms. After being freed by Clouse, who was deceived and trapped in the Teapot, Nadakhan set off to claim the Realm Crystal and reunite his crew. After learning of his lover's passing, and seeing the destruction of his home realm as a result of the Ninjas' actions, Nadakhan utilized a Djinn Blade to capture the souls of his adversaries and tear Ninjago apart to rebuild his own realm. In addition to this, he planned to marry Nya so he can grant himself unlimited wishes. Eventually, Jay made his final wish, which was that none of the events in the last few days had ever transpired - and this included Nadakhan's freedom from the Teapot. History Background Nadakhan originated in Djinjago, the realm of the Djinn, where he was a prince of the royal house there. For centuries he was a thorn in his parents side and never quite learned how to become a good or respectable Djinn. So, When he couldn't make wishes for himself he decided to live a life of piracy, knowing that he wouldn't be welcomed back into Djinjago. He left Djinjago and went to Ninjago. At one point in Ninjago's history, he ruled the seas as a pirate captain, leading his crew of Sky Pirates on his ship, Misfortune's Keep. He and his crew were defeated by Captain Soto and his crew at the end of the era of the Stone Army. He was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn by Soto, and Captain Soto also somehow trapped his crew mates into the other realms. Hundreds of years later, he was freed by Clouse. Infamous When Nadakhan was freed by Clouse after the Teapot of Tyrahn was found in a junk pile in Stiix, he granted him three wishes, where he manipulated Clouse into being trapped into the teapot through his broad wishes. He then set out to find his pirate crew, where he came to Ninjago City and took on his human guise. He stumbled upon one of Cyrus Borg's devices, which he used to learn that the Ninja had the Realm Crystal. He later shape-shifted as them and committed acts of crime to frame them, and later on approached Sensei Wu to trap him in the teapot. Public Enemy Number One Nadakhan visits Misako who has been chained and interrogated by the police forces and Nadakhan reveals that he has trapped Clouse and Wu in the Teapot of Tyrahn. Before trapping Misako as well, he tricks her into telling him where the realm crystal is. He goes to Hiroshi's Labyrinth and encounters many Nindroids. He defeats all of them using his powers and escapes with the realm crystal. In the end of the episode, he looks on top of a building at the arrested ninja and he sinisterly chuckles before using the crystal to traverse past the realms and retrieve his crew. Enkrypted The crew returned to Gypsy Cove and after a night of celebrating on the decks of Misfortune's Keep, Nadakhan decided to leave Ninjago and return to his home land, Djinjago. The rest of his crew also decided to join him, but when they arrived, they found the realm to be collapsing due to the Ninja's destruction of the Cursed Realm. Reuniting with his father, Nadakhan was gifted the Djinn Blade and ordered to avenge them. Heartbroken, Nadakhan and his crew returned to Ninjago, vowing to seek revenge on the Ninja. In order to cope with the modern world, Nadakhan and the crew began a restoration of Misfortune's Keep to transform it into an airship. Clancee was dispatched to get supplies, but he also returned with a newspaper whose front page had the Ninja, prompting Nadakhan to realize that Nya looked identical to Dilara. Misfortune Rising As the Misfortune's Keep became airborne, Nadakhan spent most of his time in his quarters until he was disturbed by Flintlocke who voiced concern about not yet knowing the plan. Furious, the Djinn sent him off to ready the ship while Clancee reported there was no sign of the Ninja. Nadakhan decided to see if the police had made any progress and teleported to the Ninjago City Police Station. At the station, he came across Jay and Nya, realizing how identical she looked to Dilara. As he eavesdropped on the two's conversation, he learned of Jay's poor beginnings and when the Blue Ninja was alone, Nadakhan confronted him. Convincing Jay to use his first wish, Nadakhan revealed to him that he was actually adopted and that his birth-father was the famous actor Cliff Gordon. Nadakhan appeared again to Jay after he had discovered his birth father's estate, convincing him to use his second wish. Though the Blue Ninja was adamant about not using any more wishes, he let slip that he wished he wasn't alone, prompting Nya to arrive and forcing Nadakhan to leave. Returning to Misfortune's Keep, Flintlocke suggested he put the crew to work distracting the Ninja by attacking Ninjago City. Nadakhan agreed and used the Realm Crystal to return the lesser members of his crew. Nadakhan piloted Misfortune's Keep to the city where the Sky Pirates began their attack. As soon as Kai was by himself, Nadakhan transported him to Cannon Beach in order to convince him to use his three wishes. Through manipulation of Kai's wishes, he was able to trap the Fire Ninja in the Djinn Blade. He returned to Misfortune's Keep, ordering a withdraw from the city. With enough life force in the blade, Nadakhan was then able to start lifting chunks of Ninjago into the sky. On a Wish and a Prayer Once Nadakhan captured Kai, he set out to where all the floating pieces of Ninjago were. On the way, Flintlocke told Nadakhan that trust was the wind that blows both ways. Nadakhan told him that was the reason why he was showing them this, as they arrived where all the floating chunks of Ninjago were. Later he teleported to the boat the Ninja were using to travel to Tiger Widow Island, and eventually tricked Zane into the Sword of Souls. He later captures Jay and flies off in a flying dirigible. My Dinner With Nadakhan At night on Misfortune's Keep, he revealed to Jay that he only wants to recreate Djinjago out of the floating chunks of Ninjago so he can marry Nya on it, in order to gain the power to grant himself unlimited wishes. Afterwards, he did all he could to "break" Jay's spirit and get him into the Sword of Souls, but failed every time. Wishmasters From the deck of Misfortune's Keep, Nadakhan supervised as more chunks of Ninjago rose into Djinjago, including Yang's Haunted Temple which he ordered Dogshank to clean out for use as his own temple. He was then interrupted by two landlubbers who sought to became pirates, though ordered Flintlocke to take care of them. Later he entered his quarters seeking fillhead cider, but discovered that Jay had escaped. After all the Ninja were captured, Nya was brought to the Djinn Prince's quarters where he tried to convince her to marry him. Adamant and wary of his real intentions, she refused and only demanded her friends to be set free. Expecting this, the djinn accepted... by having them walk the plank in midair over the ocean while wearing their vengestone restraints. As Nadakhan ordered Cole be pushed off the plank, the Ninja resorted to selfless wishing. This prompted a chaotic battle between the Ninja and the Sky Pirates, ending with Jay and Nya escaping while Nadakhan ordered Clancee to use one of his wishes to wish Cole and Lloyd into the Sword of Souls. Determined not to let them get away, Nadakhan ordered Flintlocke to chase after Nya and Jay. The Last Resort When Flintlocke tried to attempt a mutiny, Nadakhan struck him down and told Clancee that he was the new pirate in charge. Later he orders the sky pirates to capture Nya, and they succeed. Operation Land Ho! When the Sky Pirates arrive back in the newly reconstructed Djinjago, they set up the djinn wedding ceremony. Nya tells him that she thinks that she was foolish not to side with him before, Nadakhan believes this and walks to the wedding ceremony with her. The Way Back The wedding ceremony continued, though with the arrival of the Ninja, he ordered those in attendance to barricade the doors. The Ninja broke through, but Clancee was able to complete the ceremony in time and Nadakhan was granted infinite wishes. Using his newfound abilities, the Djinn sent the Ninja fleeing by creating dozens of duplicates of himself. He was then called out by Clancee who had realized that the ceremony was only for Nadakhan and in turn, the Djinn banished him, Doubloon, and Monkey Wretch. With the place to himself, Nadakhan wished that Dilara would return to Nya's body. He then tried to impress her with his wishes, but was interuppted when Jay crashed the Misfortune's Keep into the temple. The Djinn rushed outside where he confronted the five Ninja and manged to turn them all into statues, save for Jay. However, the Djinn failed to realize he was being lured into a trap and was shoot with a dart of Tiger Widow poison by Flintlocke. Weakened, Djinjago began to crumble but as Jay began to say his final wish, they realized that Nya had been struck by the Tiger Widow poison as well. As she died, Nadakhan regain the Sword of Souls but before he could capture Jay, the Blue Ninja wished that the transpired events had never taken place to begin with and that the Teapot of Tyrahn was never found. Relenting, Nadakhan stated that his wish was his to keep and collapsed, as the events were erased from history. As a result, Nadakhan returned to his imprisonment in the Teapot of Tyrahn, which in the altered timeline was taken out to sea by a salvage vessel. Personality Nadakhan is shown to be sinister and manipulative, as he manipulated Clouse into getting trapped into the Teapot of Tyrahn through the three wishes he granted to him, but is confused by modern Ninjago, thinking that a technological device with the face of Cyrus Borg was another Djinn like him. He also is willing to do anything to reunite his pirate crew, going as far as to shapeshift as the Ninja to steal the realm crystal and commit various acts of crime, in order to frame them. He also doesn't take kindly to joking around, nor faced with a serious challenge, as he finds out when he meets the Blue Ninja. Since meeting him, Nadakhan has attempted everything in his abilities to defeat him, only to be met with frustration due to Jay's more positive and determined personality. The Ninja's devotion to the djinn's prime target Nya also adds fuel to the fire, also revealing Nadakhan to dislike any personal competition. As theorized by Misako and later on implied, Nadakhan was unable to grant wishes for himself, which would provide an enormous frustration with him due to being a Djinn. This, in turn, led him to become a pirate, taking what others had in order to compensate. At some point in his life of piracy, he learned of the ritual that would allow him to be given infinite wishes, and sought out with his crew to make it happen--only to be frustrated more when imprisoned by his pirate captain rival, Captain Soto of the Destiny's Bounty. Despite all of his selfish desires, he does truly seem to have sentimental values and does care about several, as for one, he was shown to be pleased when he was reunited with his crew, and he was shown to be rather truthful and kind to them, yet the possibility of infinite wishes made him more selfish towards his crew. Nadakhan appeared to really like his home and considered it a beautiful land, and was also shown to be very sad when his home realm was destroyed and he saw his father choosing to die in his home realm and surprised when his father gave him the sword only meant for the king. Nadakhan also has a sense of love, as he longed to be with his love, and is shown to be willing to do anything for her and give her anything she desired. Ninjago.com Description Nadakhan is a djinn, and prince of the Djinjago realm, who was once a feared pirate that was infamous for his immense and supernatural powers. Now he leads a motley band of sky pirates and is the captain of the Misfortune’s Keep. He regards the NINJAGO world with jealousy and resentment. Abilities and Powers Nadakhan is one of the most powerful villains the Ninja have faced. He is shown to have the ability to shapeshift into mortal beings, and also acquires their powers if they have any. He can also alter his own size, as shown when he made himself smaller when showing off the Teapot of Tyrahn to Misako. As a djinn, he also can teleport, and has the ability to grant three wishes to anyone he meets. He has also been shown to have extreme speed; the only rare times he is actually hit is by pure luck. He can also transfer himself into any piece of technology, as he impersonated Cyrus Borg on a computer which tricked the security droids, who were guarding the Realm Crystal. He also has the power to shoot out a yellow/purple ball of energy that would alter a person's form, as he shot one at Doubloon which altered his form. Once he married Nya, he acquired the power to grant himself infinite wishes, which turned into balls of black/purple energy. Some of these wishes included banishing Clancee, Doubloon, and Monkey Wretch and also to replace Nya's consciousness with Dilara's. He also made five of himself for every Ninja, so the odds were stacked up against them. Despite his daunting power, he does have a few weaknesses, the main one being the venom of a Tiger Widow spider. According to a few knowledgeable people, a single drop of it was more than enough to kill a grown man in minutes, but can exhaust a Djinn for a prolonged time. One other weakness lies in the very wishes he hears; no matter the wish that is spoken, he must grant it if he is within earshot. What is more, if said wish has a selfless intent, Nadakhan cannot twist it for his own benefit. Appearances Trivia *Nadakhan is a boss in level 12 in Ninjago Skybound. *His tail is a recolored version of the Ghost tail. *Nadakhan is the sixth character in the series to have four arms, the others being; Samukai, Garmadon, Kozu, the Giant Stone Warrior, and The Overlord (in Garmadon's body). *A statue of his grandfather featured a mustache that was quite similar to his. He may have inherited this from him. *Normally, Djinns are beings of immense power. *Djinns, like Nadakhan, can grant absolutely any wish and then manipulate it into a nightmare. The only things a Djinn cannot grant are things concerning love, death, additional wishes, and wishes for themselves. These rules, though, would be broken once a djinn prince marries. *A Djinn is a mythical being that grants someone three wishes. Nadakhan, however, uses this ability to turn their wishes into nightmares that will aid his power. Djinn is the traditional term for what is commonly known as a "genie." *Nadakhan had always wanted to make wishes for himself and didn't want to make wishes come true for others. In Djinjago, when he couldn't make wishes for himself, he decided to live a life of piracy in Ninjago so to gain things for himself. *Nadakhan is the only main antagonist besides the Overlord who is not expected to appear in season seven. Despite having debuted in the previous season, due to Jay's final wish Clouse never freed Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn - with the teapot left on a barge in Stiix, Nadakhan would never be freed and most of the characters didn't even know of his existence. *Ironically, Nadakhan suffers the same fate feared by the antagonist of the next season, Yang; being forgotten. This is especially karmic due to his role in flooding Yang's temple. Gallery FigNadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan's minifigure SkyNadakhan.png|In Ninjago Skybound Nadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan wielding the Djinn Blade with fire. Khan.jpg SetCGINadakhan.png Season6Nadakhan.png|His intro in Season 6 NadakhanTheTallTaleOfFlintlocke.PNG DisguisedNadakhan.png|Nadakhan in his human guise. Vaule 4.JPG Vaule 3.JPG MoS57RantingKhan.png MoS58NadaConfront.png MoS64PastKings.png MoS64Boom.png MoS64Djnns.png Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Djinn Category:Sky Pirates Category:Skybound Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Form Category:Evil Category:Males